yummyramenfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Starve 2: The Lost City/New Items
Food 'Old Onion-'''An onion found in the ground. Heals health by one. "''This root feels expired some how." 'Holly Berry-'''A berry bush found during Winter. It can be eaten. "''Tis the season to be holly." 'Reincarnation-'''A flower that can be used to bring the player back to life. "''Nature's life-giver....and cheesy pun." 'Big Mushroom-'''A mushroom that brings all stats up. " Items '''Artificial Eye-'''A craftable item made by a Eye Bone and Gears. When used, it can increase the players vision. "''I see what THEY see now." 'The Spoon-'''A item used for food. It is crafted by Flint. Equip a spoon, then click on a food, to split it into pieces. This may not give as much hunger as it used to, but it is more multiplied. "''Man...this utensil can be useful!" 'The Mirror-'''A item used to change clothing. It is made by Ice and Flint. Equip it to see a hub that shows your shirts, your pants, your shoes, and your hats. You can choose between which one, or go random. "''I can change my style now!" 'Thorn Hat-'''A hat that can give off Thorn over time, but slowly takes health away. It can be taken off anytime. '''Mini Bot-'''A robotic automaton character that is crafted by Flint, Gears, and Nightmare Fuel. It shoots lasers at attacking enemies. "''Friends till the end." 'Fly Mask-'''All flies are passive against the player. It is crafted by Silk and a Coyote Head. "''Gross, but for a good use." 'Mini Drones-'''2 Drones that hover around the player. They are crafted by Flint and Gears. They protect the player by close damage, but only twice. "''Hello, my little friends!" 'Poison Potion-'''A throwable item that poisons the enemy. It is crafted with Swamp Fog and Ice. "''Who knew swamp mist could be so dangerous?" 'Power Potion-'''A drinkable potion that makes the player faster and stronger for 4 minutes. Then it will ware off. It is crafted with Glass, Cave Banana, and Lichen. "''I need to tell my cadets when I get back home about this recipe!" 'Skeleton Key-'''A key that is crafted with Nightmare Fuel and Flint. It is used to open any chest even though a chest needs a certain key. '''Bomb Pack-'''A pack of bombs that requires Boards,Gunpowder, and Flint. It gives 10 bombs. '''Wings-'''Crafted from Silk and Feather. It allows you to fly over gaps. "''I can fly over the gaps of depression and negativity." 'Watch-'''Crafted from Flint, Gold, and Papyrus. It is only in Together Mode, and it is used to mark Spawn and players on the map. '''Wooden Spoon-'''Crafted from twigs. It is less useful than the actual spoon. '''Coat Hanger-'''Can be crafted from Twigs. It can be used to hang up the clothing to dry when it rains. '''Book of Angellica-'''Allows the player to fly for 2 minutes, and does loads of damage to the Dragonfly when enabled. Wickerbottom may start with this item. '''Book of the Beefalo-'''Allows you to tame Beefalo. It also makes you do more damage for 2 minutes. '''Book of Sacrifice-'''When equipped, it deals heavy damage to all creatures near the player. '''Portable Manure-'''A tool that lets you place little manure for farming. Lasts for a limited time. '''Bomby-'''A big bomb that only lasts for a limited time. It is like a tool, except used like a bomb. It has a bigger blast radius. Token '''Dollar-'''A currency item dropped by dead survivors. It gives you 99 coins. Natural '''Coyote Head-'''A rotting head found on the ground. It can be put on so Coyotes won't attack you. "''I feel so bad but so good to put this on." '''Heart-'''A heart that is usually dropped by animals. It can be cooked to, obviously, give health. Although it would rot easily if left raw. '''Liver-'''A liver that is dropped by animals. It can be eaten, but it doesn't cure that much hunger. Sometimes, it even makes you lose hunger. '''Old Lunch-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Heals health. It is a cracked bowl of liver. '''Old Dinner-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Heals health. It is a open can of dog food. '''Old Dessert-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Heals health. It is a bag of hard dog food. '''Old Breakfast-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Heals health. It is actually rotting milk. '''Rotten Meat-'''Dropped by Animals as they were eating some. It can be cooked to be real meat. '''Belt-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Can be put on. '''Underwear-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Can be put on. '''Shoes-'''Dropped by dead survivors. Can be put on. '''Catcoon Head-'''A rotting head that acts like a Coyote Head, but with Catcoons.